Something more
by Whealangel
Summary: "For me you are a magician!" Clyde kneeled beside him and watched the lake in his many colors. Craig stared at him and first didn t get why he was saying that."What the hell Clyde?" he flipped him off and his friend grinned at him."Why? Magician Craig Tucker, sounds nice doesn t it?". - Cryde, CraigxClyde.
1. Back then

**Something more**

**Hey there, this is my second fanfic of South Park, but this time not about my OTP (which is Kyman) but Cryde! x3**

**I think they are very cute together and I kind of like them even more then Creek now, but I have a bit of other pairings in here too, so yeah! :P**

**And I really love Craig, he´s so awesome and annoyed by everything, hehe x3**

**Well whatever, have fun reading the story! ^^**

**I DON´T OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_Wait for me!" the little boy yelled and waved. He tumbled over his feet and the shiny brown eyes looked desperately at a boy running in front of him. His brown hair was a mess and his gray pants were all dirty of mud and filth. He had his usual red jacket on, that was open and as dirty as his other clothing. Beneath his jacket he had a white -well, now brown- shirt with a red car on it. _

"_I-I can´t run anymore!" he gasped and stopped, resting his hands on his knees. _

"_P-Please!" the sweat was running down his little, chubby face and the tears in his eyes made his vision blurry. His eyes were shut close and his panting was heavy, like he hadn´t run forever. To his relief the boy in front of him stopped and turned around. He could hear the steps coming in his direction, slowly but caring. The brown haired boy opened his eyes to slits and although his blurry vision, he could see two black pairs of sport shoes standing in front of him. He sniffed and looked up, two icy blue eyes were piercing through him and a little smirk was plastered on a pale face. A blue chullo hat was hiding the silky black hair of the boy. The brown haired boy sniffed again and stood up, whipping his tears off his eyes._

"_Thanks..." he whined and looked ashamed on the dirty ground. The blue eyes rolled and the smirk on the face disappeared. _

"_Don´t be such a baby Clyde." the nasally voice said, making him sniff even more._

"_B-but I can´t run so fast like you, Craig!" the black haired boy hit him softly on the head._

"_You don´t need to cry about such a stupid thing!" Clyde whipped his tears away, his shoulders trembling. _

"_B-But if I´m not running s-so fast like you, then-then we´ll loose the game!" now the tears were running down his face and Craig snorted at it._

"_Clyde, the others are counting to 100, so we have plenty of time!" the monotone voice tried to calm him down a bit, so that the other kids couldn´t hear where they were. To his relief he was sobbing a bit quieter and he patted his messy hair._

"_There, there. Just stop crying and let´s search a good place to hide." he smiled and tried to cheer him up, even if it was only a bit. Clyde looked up and could see the shiny braces in the others mouth. He sniffed and smiled._

"_O-okay..." Craig turned around and looked back to him with an annoyed look._

"_Now come on little baby." Clyde snorted and had now a big grin on his face, his round cheeks in a shade of pink._

"_I´m not a baby, brace-face!" Craig flipped him off and turned around to start finding a good hiding place. The other boy laughed and ran to his friend._

_They sat together in a cave, or more in a hole in a tree. Their shoulders were pressed together and none of them dared to talk. They were sweating and Clyde was happy that Craig had found a place to hide. Token and Tweek were out there, trying to find them. The brown haired boy could hear the twitching kid rustling through the bushes. But fortunately some thorns were in front of the hole and even Craig had some problems not hurting himself at them. Suddenly he could feel a hand on his mouth and shrieked. The dark haired boy besides him looked at him and than outside. He followed his gaze and could see two pairs of dark green pants standing in front of them, followed by other two dark legs._

"_Tweek did you see something?" the black boy asked his twitching partner._

"_GAH! N-no, I don´t think so!" Clyde looked at Craig who´s brows were knitted together and concentrating on being quiet, so that they wouldn´t find them. He heard a sigh._

"_Ah, then let´s look over there, maybe they are hiding there!" Token walked down the street which was in between of some big trees, with shining green leafs on them. Tweek followed him with his twitching little body and after a while Clyde couldn´t hear them talking anymore. He looked at his friend who´s brows lifted and he took his hand away from his mouth._

"_That was close." he rested on his knees and motioned the chubby boy to follow him out of their hiding. Clyde brushed the pearls of sweat on his forehead aside and stood up. Craig cursed as the thorns brushed against his legs and flipped them off, even if they couldn´t do anything for their defense. Naturally the brown haired boy got some more scratches then his friend as he left their little hole and the pain made him whimper the hundredths time this day. Craig turned around after looking carefully at both sides of the street, if Token and Tweek were coming back to find them. But luckily they were somewhere else and searching desperately for the two best friends. Clydes eyes were tightly shut as Craig eyed his wounds carefully. The stupid thorns had his jacket broken and a bit of blood was mixing itself with the dirt and salty sweat of Clydes arm. _

"_Ouch, it hurts Craig!" he tried to maintain his tears._

"_Don´t be such a pussy. Here..." Clydes eyes widened as the raven haired boy spit on two fingers and slowly caressed his wound. A burning pain rolled up his arm and his tears began to fall down his face. He wanted to snatch his arm away but the grip of the other boy was strong and held him there. Clyde whimpered and protested, but Craig continued cleaning the scratch from dirt and sweat. Finally as there was no more dirt and blood he let go of his arm and cleaned his fingers on the dark jeans. The brown haired boy watched his wound and then he met the eyes of his friend. Shining brown eyes and a big grin were on his face now._

"_It..it doesn´t hurt anymore Craig!" the raven haired boy rolled his eyes and smiled a cocky grin, showing his braces again._

"_I know." Clyde put down his arm and began to walk again besides his friend._

"_Wow, that´s so cool! You´re a magician Craig!" he smiled at him with big eyes and his friend chuckled, flipping him off -naturally._

"_I´m not you idiot, everybody knows you need to clean it!" he put his hands in his pockets and forgot a minute that they were actually playing hide and seek._

"_Well, I didn´t know!" Craig passed through some bushes and tried to find a good place to hide, this time without any thorns or things that would hurt them._

"_That doesn´t mean anything." Clyde snorted and he chuckled._

"_Ey, you´re so mean!" they passed some bushes in front of him decorated with some red and blue berries. They were most likely toxic and bad for humans._

"_I know." Clyde walked closely behind him trying not to hurt himself at stocks and thorns. They jumped atop of a bunny hole, or whatever it was and came to a well-known place. Starks Pond. The lake sparkled in the early sunset and was truly a romantic place where many teenagers in heat came to have a good time. For them it was just a lake and a good place to play their many games. But for hide and seek it was a dangerous place to be seen. Craig snorted as he thought of a way through the lake without being seen by Token or Tweek. For now they were hiding behind a big gray stone, but they couldn´t stay there forever or the others would find them very, very soon and he couldn´t accept them to loose._

"_For me you are a magician!" Clyde kneeled beside him and watched the lake in his many colors. Craig stared at him and first didn´t get why he was saying that._

"_What the hell Clyde?" he flipped him off and his friend grinned at him._

"_Why? Magician Craig Tucker, sounds nice doesn´t it?" his smile widened even more as the taller of the two rolled his eyes and looked back at the lake._

"_You´re such a baby." They both chuckled at that and Craig mentioned him to follow him quietly. They stood up and rushed over to a tree, hiding behind it and waiting for any movement of any other kids, before running to the other side of the lake. Naturally Craig was way faster then Clyde and they laughed with adrenaline when Token and Tweek suddenly bursted out behind some bushes and began to chase them. Laughing and screaming they ran around the lake and the sunset shined into their faces, making their game even funnier and a beautiful memory._

* * *

><p>The awfully high sound of his alarm dragged him out of his dreamless night. The sun was shining through his curtains and burned in his closed eyelids. He growled and threw his blanket over his face. But the annoying alarm was hurting in his ears and threatened him getting another headache. With a sigh he stood up and scratched his head, running through his pitch black hair. His eyes were two slits and filled with complete annoyance and tiredness. With a <em>bang<em> he silenced the stupid clock and swung his legs out of the bed. He yawned loudly and stood up. His worn out white shirt was rumpled up and hanging low on his slender body, hiding his blue boxer shorts with red racer comics on it. Slowly he walked out of his bedroom and into his little kitchen. The raven haired teen opened his fridge and scratched his stomach. He took out the milk and closed the fridge again. He grabbed a big bowl and his favorite cereals out of the closet and filled milk into the bowl, adding the cereals to it and sitting on the stool. He firmed up his elbows on the table and stared at his breakfast.

"God dammit." he growled, turned around and stretched his body to get a spoon. He grabbed one and turned to his breakfast again, eating slowly and annoyed his cereals. Some ruffling and talking made him look up and after a while he could see a blond boy coming towards him. The long green sleeve he was wearing was too big for him and the short black pants had some sort of spots on it. He didn´t want to know _what _they were from so he just nodded and received a twitching smile from his cohabitant.

"G-Good morning Craig!" he smiled and passed the black haired boy to get to his beloved coffee machine. The sound of the machine getting ready to spit out the black liquid was loud and well-known to Craig. He put another spoon full of colorful cereals in his mouth and stared at their living room that wasn´t separated from the kitchen. They had a big tv, thanks to Tweeks dad who wanted to give them a little _fun_ for their home. The blond and he were living together for already five months, since they went to the same department in the same fucking college. If someone had asked him with whom he wanted to live when they were little he wouldn´t have said Tweek, but they kind of grew together and became very good friends. Maybe they liked living together because they shared some private time together some years ago. Craig was drunk the first time he pulled Tweeks thin body to his lips and kissed him, but the other times after that he was fully aware of what he was doing. But they never really considered being together, since he wasn´t gay or anything. Tweek was and he knew, but he wasn´t _that_ interested in him, even if he confessed to him that he had a crush on him in high school. Craig threw his spoon in the now empty bowl and stood up from his seat, while Tweek just sat down in front of him watching him with his big coffee bowl in his tiny hands.

"You a-already finished?" he twitched and took a cautious sip of the hot black liquid, making a face when it burned his small lips. Craig shrugged and put his bowl into the washing machine, trying not to touch the other dirty plates. He hated touching filthy stuff, even if it was his or Tweeks. It´s not that he was neat or fussy, he just didn´t like to touch things that were in mouths of others. It was a disgusting thought for him and nothing more.

"Yeah." he passed his blond friend and walked to the bathroom, now more awake than before. He closed the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror. His short, pitch black hair was a mess and sticking out in various places, his pale face had no freckles or any other ugly marks on it and underlined his annoyed and bored character even more. The only thing that was kind of outstandingon his face were his icy blue eyes. He remembered Kenny telling him that some girls talked about him and how hot his few gazes were that he gave them. Craig couldn´t really understand how _hot _an truthfully annoyed look could be, but girls were some kind of mystery so he just let them be. He made a grimace at his mirror-self and bent down to threw the cold water in his face. With no great effort he styled his hair, which contained few brushes of his fingers through his silky hair and pulling on his beloved blue chullo hat. After brushing his teeth and taking a piss he sprayed his favorite cologne on his body and exited the bathroom. In his room he stood in front of the closet and took out a dark jeans, a yellow shirt and a blue hoodie. He kind of liked blue things, it reminded him of water. Of oceans and lakes, they were so mysterious and dangerous and he liked the idea of resembling that in his outfits. Or he was just to lazy to buy new things.

He put on his black boots, which were already worn out, took his black bag with all his needed schoolbooks in it and walked to their living room. He threw himself on the gray sofa and pulled his hat over his closed eyes. He could hear Tweek entering his room and searching for his clothes. They had always the same rhythm. Craig was the first who got up and ate breakfast, Tweek came every time he already finished his bowl full of cereals and drank his black coffee. After that Craig goes to the bathroom and dresses, meanwhile Tweek packs his bag and goes to the bathroom himself, dressing and Craig waiting for him on the sofa with his eyes closed to get another bit of relaxing. Always the same rhythm.

After a while he could hear fast footsteps on the floor coming towards him and he pulled his chullo hat up. Tweek stood already at the door and turned around to his black haired friend, who was slowly getting up and stretching his body with an annoyed face. After some sounds of his muscles being fully relaxed, he grabbed his bag and yawned once again.

"Okay, l-let´s go! Nngh!" the blond twitched and smiled at him, opening the door and stepping out waiting for him to come out as well. Craig pulled his jacket tighter together as he entered the cold atmosphere of South Park. Why was here always fucking snow anyway?

"Fuck it´s cold." he mumbled and Tweek chuckled. Sometimes he thought that the little teen was his mother or something. He shut the door and turned around to his tall, black haired friend, who had his hands in the pockets of the blue hoodie.

"It always -GAH- is!" Craig looked down at him and flipped him off. An attitude he had used since he was little. Many people found that rude, but he didn´t care about what others thought about him. It was his life anyway, so what did they want?

"Are you d-driving today?" they stepped down the stairs of their apartment and walked to the brown car in front of them. The snow crunched under their shoes making Craigs toes already wet. Maybe he should buy some new pairs of boots, that wouldn´t be such a bad idea.

"Nah, too cold." he shrugged and stopped in front of the passenger door of their car. They didn´t have much money, so they got the old car of Tweeks dad and to Craigs relied Tweek agreed with sharing it. Tweek opened the car and they entered the cold vehicle.

"B-But tomorrow you need to drive, I -GAH- I have no classes then!" he twitched again. The tall teen nodded and looked out of the window, only to see more of the god damn white snow. The car rolled backwards until it reached the street and then made his way to their college. The college of South Park. It was a red building with four floors and a big gym as well as a running field. They built it some years ago right next to the Elementary School, where they had some fucked up adventures he didn´t wanted to have anything to do with but was nonetheless pushed into them. He sighted when they arrived at the school and rolled his eyes at the sight of all the other cars occupying the parking lots. Tweek cursed when another car took him a little place in front of some benches and was forced to keep driving. After some time they finally found a spot to park their car. The teen stopped the vehicle and they took their bags from the backseats, stepped out of the car and Craig wondered again why so many people actually went to college. There were so many possibilities, like working or something. But he guessed that most of them just wanted to have another five good years of college life before heading to the hard world of work. He was one of them. He walked to the entrance, his blond friend following him.

"What i-is your first class?" they passed some groups of people and teachers that were already heading to their classes, or chit chatting about some stupid gossip stuff.

"Athletic Management." Craigs monotone voice was -the first time this day- clear and direct. He studied something with Sports, he didn´t even know what the name was in the first place, he just wanted to do something with athletics. Tweek did some kind of therapist-stuff, with medical education and massages and such shit. Well, anybody could see that the tall teen didn´t give a fuck about anything.

"I have m-medical treatment now!" like he said, something with massages. They walked silently through the corridors until one of them reached his class. Tweek was already used to Craigs annoyed character and that he didn´t talk _that _much. Maybe that was the reason why the raven haired boy hadn´t many friends, but that didn´t bother him. It was better having some good friends then many platonic ones, like all those popular teens had. Tweek wasn´t popular as well, he heard that people didn´t wanted to be embarrassed in public through his twitching attitude. He wanted to punch this stupid idiots in the face, but for the blonds sake, he didn´t want to get involved in this popularity thing. He clenched his fists and released them when he noticed that Tweek had stopped in front of a class and smiled at him.

"S-See you later C-Craig!" the tall teen looked at him and nodded, then turned around and walked to his own class. Before he could enter the room, someone punched him slightly in the back, making him turn around in anger. No one would actually provoke or even hit him, he was feared by many people. He guessed it was his attitude that scared people, even if he wasn´t really _that _scary. Sometimes he got into fights, but that was back in elementary and high school and it wasn´t actually his fault that the others were such douchebags.

"What´s up Craig?" the tall black teen in front of him smiled and his big brown eyes searched for any emotion on the others face. But getting just an well-known annoyed look.

"Token...nothing much." he rested his hands in his pockets and watched his childhood friend leaning against some lockers. Some giggling girls passed them and entered the room.

"Do you have something to do on Friday?" he asked smiling.

"Yes." Token cocked a brow and rolled his eyes.

"Something _other _then watching red racer and cuddling with Stripe!" he chuckled at his own words and Craig flipped him off, making him laugh out loud.

"Then no. Why?" he scratched his belly and sniffed. God damn cold weather.

"Wow, you actually ask me, haha!" the dark boy laughed, getting another finger flipping him off. Maybe he shouldn´t usehis favorite finger too much with his only friends.

"I´m planning my birthday party this weekend and you are one of the guests that _must _come!" he smiled, but he could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Why do I have to come?" he slid his hands out of his hoodie and played with his hat.

"Because you are one of my best friends you idiot!" he chuckled and Craig sighted.

"Okay fine, but I don´t want to have anything to do with your new best friends." this time Token rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the lockers.

"They aren´t my _new best friends_ just some people I didn´t really know before!" Craig smiled smugly at that and made his way to his class, but stopped before entering completely.

"Okay, see you then my _best friend_!" Token laughed and tried to punch his friend once again, but failing at it. He waved at him and walked away. The tall teen nodded and stepped to his seat in the last row of the room. There he could perfectly sleep without anybody noticing it. Some of the people in this class were new, from some other cities, but many of them weren´t new faces. There was Red sitting in the second row beside some other girls, she was really good at football and basketball and decided to take the physical education path as well. She had cut her red hair to a bob and wasn´t the ugliest girl in class for Craigs taste. Stan and Kenny were there as well, since elementary school the dark haired teen was the quarterback of the football team and he gained popularity and strength in these past years. Craig guessed he wanted to become a pro or something. He had gained some muscles, but he wasn´t really tall and he was still wearing his blue and red hat. Naturally he had a hoodie with the mascot of their football team and his name on. Stan was one of the popular kids now and that was getting to his head, even Craig could tell that always hated that guy. A tall blond teen sat beside him making some sick jokes about boobs. Kenny had his orange Parka on, but since high school he showed his face to his own good. All the girls were almost begging to get banged by him and that was understated. He kind of looked good with his dark blue eyes, shaggy blond hair and smutty grin. He wasn´t tall though. His popularity was really special, everyone knew him but he was avoided by some people. Except the slutty girls and desperate fags that only wanted his dick. Craig didn´t really know if he was bi or something, but that wasn´t really what he cared about. Kenny was a fast and good runner and one of his enemies on the mileage, they were both in the track and field club and had some good fights running.

He watched them laughing with some other guys from the football and track and field club. They sure were the last persons he wanted to be around, even if Kenny was funny to be around sometimes. Not noticing that he was glaring at their little group, he shrieked as they all looked at the door and growled at whoever entered the room.

Craig knew who was about to enter his class. His brows knitted together as the other boy walked to the laughing group. His perfect, white teeth grinned at his friends and his one hand fists the one of his friends. His tanned face was flawless and his brown hair looked so smooth and shiny that it was screaming to be touched. Many girls had a huge crush on him, but since last year he was together with Bebe, the blond cheerleader with the biggest boobs in the whole school -as Kenny would say though- so they had no chances. He was wearing a big red hoodie with the schools mascot and a basketball on it. He wasn´t chubby anymore, he had an average body, you could say. His skinny, dark blue jeans fit him perfectly as his slender legs took him to his place. He sat down beside Kenny and another big football idiot. Were all of them even in this class?

"Hey Clyde, finally you´re here, dude!" the blond slung his arms around the newcomer and grinned as well, but his smile wasn´t nearly as white as Clydes. The teen put his arm around the tiny one as well and grinned even wider. His big brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah, I had to _chat_ a bit with Bebe!" he wiggled his brows at his words and everyone at their table bursted out in laughter. Kenny pattered his back and winked at him.

"Right,chat with her two twins maybe!" again laughter and Craig rolled his eyes at their stupid childish behavior, even if one side of him chuckled at the joke. Clyde had been an asshole like the others since he joined the damn basketball club back in high school. They were best friends before, but now he could hardly remember having to do anything with him, let alone talking to him longer than two minutes. The smaller teen was optimistic and cheerful, the contrary of himself who was introvert and always flipping everybody off, but their different character never really interfered with the friendship they had. Since his joining they drifted apart, because of Clydes new friends and attitudes. At first Clyde always tried to pass his weekend with both partying and Craig, but after some time he canceled more and more their hang outs and it happened that they weren´t even talking anymore. He was angry at Clyde that he decided to take the popularity instead of their friendship and he wanted to not care about him, like he had done with him. Craig wondered if he even _knew _that he was in the same class.

He snorted at the thought and layed his head on the table, pulling his chullo hat down so that his eyes weren´t disturbed by the sunlight. He rested his face on his arms and closed his eyes, as the bell rang and the teacher entered the room beginning with his lesson.

"Good morning, sit down and try to pay at least a bit attention to class." the bored voice of their professor urged Craig on to sleep even more in this class. The words of the bald guy in front of him blurred and he could feel his breathing calming down to a relaxed one and his eyelids getting heavier. He could reek the washing powder on his hoodie and his mind drifted to Tweek who had the same smell on him. The blond did become his best friend after Token and he was glad that he had such a good friend living with him. The raven haired boy was glad that they stopped doing _stuff _together when they entered the senior year in high school, he couldn´t bear a blushing and struggling Tweek everyday in his apartment. There was something more why Tweek suddenly stopped coming to his room too. Craig thought it was because the little twitching guy had a crush on someone, but he didn´t know who. When he asked him, the teen had blushed and told him he couldn´t tell him. First he thought it was because he kind of liked him more than a friend, but he knew Tweek to well to see that he wasn´t the blonds crush. However sometimes he was thinking about who it could be, but no matter with whom he paired him with, there was no one he could imagine banging Tweek in his tiny ass. He frowned at that and pushed these thoughts out of his head, filling it with darkness and relaxing silence.

* * *

><p><em>The warming sun had been replaced with a shining moon and stars on the dark night sky. Clyde, Craig, Token and Tweek sat on the bench outside the Tweaks garden. After their hide and seek game and their debate about who had won -they agreed to a draw- they returned to the warm and comfort home of their twitching friend. Thankfully they accepted the hot chocolate with cream and the many blankets and made a nice and warm tend with them. They sat close together and laughed about many stupid things kids would talk about. Clyde was in his element. He told them silly jokes and Token was already crying from laughing. The black kid held his stomach and the brown haired boys eyes shined with happiness. The blue eyes drifted to their blond friend, who was sipping at the hot drink,laughing and occasionally choking on it. Even the raven haired boy himself was laughing and chuckling. Clyde was one of the only people who made him laugh like that and he knew that, which made him even more proud of his social skills. He, Token and Tweek were the only people where he wasn´t thinking to punch them in their faces and walk away. He liked being with them and having fun times like this. Token and Tweek slowly stopped laughing and wiped their tears away. <em>

"_Dude, you should totally be a comedian or something!" the black boy chuckled. Clyde grinned and showed off his perfect white teeth, which made Craig frown a bit because of his own ugly and fucked up teeth. Fortunately he had braces now and hoped that someday he could smile like his best friend._

"_Y-Yeah Clyde, you´re r-really -GAH- funny!" Tweek smiled at him and took another sip of his chocolate. Craig guessed that he had a bit of coffee in it too._

"_Haha, thanks! But I think I prioritize Jimmy this job!" he grinned and grabbed his own bowl of chocolate. Craig smiled at that and made the same as the others. The hot drink was good and filling his body with warmth making him shiver. _

"_So what are we going to do next weekend?" Token asked while wrapping himself in another blanket. The other boys shrugged at that, but naturally the cheerful boy took the initiative._

"_A sleepover at your house with movies and popcorn?" his brown eyes met the dark ones of the black kid and he made a face. _

"_Why at my house?" Craig chuckled. Clyde was always inviting everyone at Tokens house._

"_Cause your house is awesome and the biggest one of all!" he gesticulated with his hands, making Tweek choke on his chocolate again._

"_Yeah, but..." he held his breath but couldn´t find anything against the brown haired kids words, so he just sighted and rolled his dark eyes._

"_Fine..." he crossed his arms across his chest and Craig took another sip of the hot drink._

"_So next week at Tokens!" he cheered and the black kid couldn´t hold back a smile. They laughed and the time faded faster as they spend the night all together in their blanket tend._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1~<strong>

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review! :3**


	2. Look at me

**Something more**

**Second chapter, have fun :3**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Craigs eyes sprung open and his head jerked back as he sat in the mostly empty class. Some nerds were reading in a book and chatting about some formulas for their next classes and others were still packing their bags. He pushed back his blue chullo hat again and blinked at the sudden light in his eyes. The sun was now high in the sky, but the warmth didn´t affect the white snow which decorated the streets and wouldn´t let anything disturb their peace. His arms were slightly wet from his own drool and he tried to wipe it away with his other sleeve. He hated shrieking up from his goddamn dreams, it was such an awful feeling. He didn´t even remember what the hell he dreamed about. Craig wiped his eyes and blinked a few times. He tossed his books, which he only put on the table to show the teacher he would be interested and pay attention to the lesson into his worn out bag. Before he stood up his blue eyes caught a sight of something. In front of him was a piece of paper and his brows furrowed. He grabbed it with annoyance and stood up slowly. He turned around the paper while he swung his bag over his shoulder, not leaving his eyes from the white sheet in his hands.

_Mr. Tucker, I didn´t disturbed you in your sweet little dreams, but don´t think you get away with snoring in my class. Go to the principal after your classes end._

Fuck this shit. Craig rolled his eyes and made a face at the paper, rumpling it and tossing it in the trash. He left the room and was glad that there weren´t many people in his class anymore, to see his reaction to the damn sheet. He turned around the corner and his annoyance grew when his eyes saw the flow of students rushing to their favorite seats in the cafeteria or outside in the court. He hated crowds, there were so many people pretending to be who they weren´t just to have more platonic friends and getting popular.

He sounded like a damn goth or something.

He tried not to run into all these people passing him, which was kind of impossible for his height and bad reactivity. The students here were all getting on his nerves with their tuned cars, brands clothing and faked smiles. He wanted to turn around and leave the damn college to just go back to his apartment, getting Stripe, falling on his bed and watching _Red racer_. But before he could do it, he spotted a blond head down the hall and his feet walked towards him. He was glad he had Tweek and Token, they were the only people he didn´t want to strangle. The raven haired boy headed towards his roommate and friend, passing Red and Bebe who were talking about some make-up shit. The girl he knew since elementary school had a a red top, that defined her skinny body with her large boobs and a too short yellow skirt on. His eyes wandered down her legs and his brow raised an inch at her black overknees and red pumps. Why would she wear something like that in school?

The blond girl felt piercing blue eyes on her and glanced up to the tall boy. Blue met green eyes. Craig hated himself for sometimes just staring at people he didn´t even really _see_. A few seconds after, the blond girl smiled at him and winked, making his stomach turn. How he hated the flirting attempts of slutty girls. Did she really thought he would smile at her, talk to her and fuck her, so that she could tell her stupid friends that she did it with the _sexy _Craig Tucker? His mind slapped him for saying that, but Token _did _tell him that the girls thought he was sexy or something like that. And she was together with Clyde, so she shouldn´t fucking wink at him. He turned his head as he realized that Red was giggling at their staring contest and he walked past them. He really should stop staring at people. The chuckling of the two girls faded as he reached the blond. His twitching head was in his locker, rummaging in between the different books and papers. The dark haired teen didn´t say anything as he leaned against another locker next to Tweeks and waited until his friend would finally find all his stuff and face him.

"AH, OH MY GOD CRAIG!" the little blond guy jumped and grabbed his shirt in shock.

"You s-scared the -GAH- shit out of me!" his left eye twitched and he put his yellow bag on his shoulders, glaring at the smugly smiling dark haired teen.

He loved teasing him.

"That was my intention." his smile vanished as quickly as it was there.

"Y-You´re so mean, Craig!" he growled, watching his friend as he began walking towards the cafeteria. Tweek snorted and tried to walk beside him, doing many more steps than Craig, who had long legs and the blond was kinda the tiniest person he knew. His blue eyes watched him as he nearly jogged beside him and tried not to run into other students. That´s why he liked to tease him, naturally making his twitching friend frown.

"H-have you heard about the -nngh- party at Tokens?" he asked, gasping a bit. Craig slowed down his steps, so that his friend wouldn´t loose all his energy and collapse on the dirty floor.

"Yes, he asked me." he chewed on his lips as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Are y-you going to go?" the blond pushed his bag upper on his shoulder and sniffed, appreciating the rapidity of their walk.

"I must." he put his hands in his black jeans.

"W-Why?" the little teen twitched again.

"It´s his birthday party."

"Ah, yeah right, but t-that isn´t a good reason for -GAH- Craig Tucker!" he glared and flipped him off, Tweek chuckling at his characteristic attitude. They turned their heads to the hall. A few seconds silence filled their conversation.

"I already told Token I would." Tweek smiled gently at him and Craig lifted his dark brows.

"What?" he asked as his piercing blue eyes drilled through the twitching teen.

"You really h-hold all your pr-promises!" he stared at him and felt his cheeks flush a bit.

"Whatever." the dark haired teen turned around and clicked his tongue. Their conversation paused and they walked silently side by side, but it wasn´t an uncomfortable silence.

"What do w-we get him as present?" the little blond tipped a finger on his lips, thinking.

"Don´t know." he shrugged.

"W-What about some CDs or DVDs? Everyone l-likes that..."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I´m g-going to buy some of his f-favorites this afternoon!"

The raven haired boy nodded and again their conversation faded with silence.

"Should I come with you?" Tweek looked up at the tall teen with wide eyes, he would never get used to Craigs sudden beginning of conversations that were still really rare.

"Y-Yeah, if you like to..." he twitched and sniffed again, smiling.

"Hm." with that they ended their conversation and entered the loud cafeteria which was filled with hundreds of students. Some people were sitting at the tables and some others were standing usually bored at the line to the food stand. Naturally the tables had some reserved groups. There were the nerds with their glasses and braces, talking about physics and other intelligent stuff nobody cared about. And there were the cheerleaders and footballers, all high and mighty and one hundred percent unnatural and with them seating the other athletic guys. If he would care about popularity he would be sitting there laughing about stupid jokes, but he couldn´t really see himself with these people even if he knew them from his track and field classes. He turned around before something like earlier with Bebe and Red would happen again. Tweek waved at some people who Craig figured out as Token, Kevin and Nichole sitting at their usual spot. Their table wasn´t standing near the nerds neither to the popular table, they had their seat in the middle. His eyes layed upon the black girl with the white shirt and brown jeans. He was glad that Nichole wasn´t such a bitch like the other girls in college, if she were he would definitely not be sitting with them. Even if he wouldn´t know where to go if she was indeed a slut. Token and her were together since elementary school and were the only pair that lasted this long without a break up or affair, which wasn´t very common in this school. For the other pairs they were some kind of idol and everyone tried their best not to cheat on their partner, but the people in this school were too dumb and slutty for doing that. Kevin was kind of a nerd, but he could bare being with him for some time. He remembered that one time he took them to a Star Wars convention, where everyone was dressed like a Stormtrooper or Darth Vader. They called it Cosplay and for them it was like a magic ritual or something like that. What a shitty hobby. Now Tweek was walking in front of him, happy to see his friends for the first time this day. Craig followed him slowly with his annoyed face, eyes on the black boots he had on every day. He liked the shoes and they had a nice style, worn out like that. The two teens arrived at their table and were greeted by the others sitting and chatting there. They looked up, making Craig a bit stiff. He hated being the center of the attention, even if it was just for a mere moment.

"Hey, you two!" Token smiled and slipped nearer to Nichole so that Craig could sit down. The black girl beside him looked up from her apple juice and smiled to the raven haired boy who nodded in response and sat down. Tweek was greeted with friendly smiles too and plumped on the seat beside Kevin who´s mouth was full of his sandwich. The other black haired boy waved at them and mumbled a greeting, still kind of smiling. On his tablet was a lunch box with a picture of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker dancing in a flowerbed. Weird.

"Hey g-guys!" Tweek twitched and packed out his food. Wanting to do the same the tall teen grabbed his bag and zipped it open, but he froze. Just then he realized that he had forgotten to take the sandwich he made last evening for lunch out of the fridge. Awesome, now he needed to stand in the god damn line. Fuck. He sighted and stood up, getting questioning looks from his friends.

"Where are you going?" the black boy asked, while holding the hand of his girlfriend.

"To the food." he swung his long legs over the bench and shaved his hands into his pockets. His friends nodded and began talking about their weekend and other stuff he wasn´t really interested in. The tall boy turned around and made his way to the end of the line, which wasn´t as long as before. Thank god. He stood behind a small chubby girl and waited for his turn. To pass time he eyed the food that was barricaded behind a glass wall. There were chicken wings in some kind of yellow sauce, fish filets that looked quite old and gray, slacked mixed vegetables, many fries which were brown or white and some pasta with a red sauce. He made a face and couldn´t really decide what _wouldn´t_ make him sick after eating. Maybe he should pick the chicken wings, it was the only thing that didn´t look like it had been fished out of the trash can from last month. The line moved and a little space between him and the girl made up. He stepped ahead not leaving his eyes off of the food, but with a knowing of the distance to the person in front of him. With his long fingers he tipped on the railing that divided the glass wall from the hungry students. Craig sighted and his eyes wandered around the cafeteria. The table with the nerds wasn´t as full as the others, which wasn´t really a surprise. Somehow he thought he had seen these kids in high school. Yes, the one guy with the brown hair and one of the only turkish kids was also in his elementary school. His name was...Yamal and if he remembered right, he was one of the ugliest kids in school. Craig chuckled in his mind. That reminded him of the one time the girls made this stupid list about what boy was the best looking in their class. Kyle Broflovski was nominated the ugliest kid, which nobody could really belief because well..._Cartman _was in their class too. He walked another step towards the counter. The twelfths place was his, he was behind Butters and ahead of Timmy. But he didn´t really care about his place. It was kind of a strange rating he thought that time, how could Kyle be uglier than Cartman?

He frowned. It wasn´t _that _wrong though. Stan and Token were on second and third place, which wasn´t really surprising. And the first one was...Clyde. His tongue clicked as his thoughts were again on his ex-best friend on this day. Even if he didn´t wanted to have anything to do with him anymore, he couldn´t deny the fact that he was indeed very good looking. Even back then when he was chubby. And even knowing that the list was a fake. Unintentionally his icy eyes wandered to the table with all the cheerleaders and their muscled boyfriends. There was a blond head, a red head, a raven haired head and finally he found what, or more _who _he was looking for. Again he stared at the tanned face and the messy brown hair. The boy hadn´t his red hoodie on anymore, but a white shirt with a red printed lion head on it. He was laughing with his dumb friends, his teeth shining every time they weren´t covered from his full lips. Craig always made stupid jokes about his girly lips. He remembered Clyde whining over that and trying to kick him, but failing completely at the attempt. His blue eyes wandered down from the big brown eyes over his chest to his arms and hands, which were holding a taco in one hand and a coke in the other hand. He still loved Tacos. Craigs eyes furrowed a bit, but he kept observing the other teen. Without realizing the line moving, he took another step forward. Clyde was exageratingly moving around his arms, spilling a bit of coke on the blond girl sitting beside him. She made a quick move, but the brown liquid placed a stain on her red top. Bebe glanced up on her boyfriend and started punching him in the arm, making him quit his story about whatever he was talking about. He turned his head and grinned like an idiot at her, apologizing and lifting his now empty hands for his defense. The other students around them laughed and he could see Clyde enjoying the attention. A small sting made him frown. It was normal that someone like him and Clyde couldn´t stay friends for long, they just were too different. He hated himself for thinking it, but he knew he missed Clydes stupid jokes and whining crybaby attitudes. Craigs brows furrowed even more and he grit his teeth. But in the past they _were _best friends and getting along perfectly, it was the smaller teens fault for choosing popularity over him, his _best friend_. He glared at the laughing boy, who had his one hand behind his messy head. Stupid Idiot, why was he even thinking about him?

Just then blue met brown and Craigs face went pale, his heart skipping a beat. Clyde was looking in his direction. No... he was looking at _him_. The raven haired boy couldn´t move an inch and just stared back into the chocolate brown eyes. They had both slightly opened mouths and he could _feel _the awkward tension between them. It was like time had stopped and the noise in the cafeteria blurred around them making them the only people in the room. He never felt that uncomfortable before in his life. He should just stop staring at people, then situations like hat wouldn´t even begin. They glared into each others eyes and for a short moment Craig thought that maybe he wasn´t looking at him, but at some guy from his basketball team. But that thought was quickly turned down. His eyes went wide as Clyde smiled and waved shyly at him. He dared to fucking _smile_ at _wave _him. He couldn´t do that, not as if nothing had happened in the past few years. Finally Craig was able to blink and turn his head around a bit too fast, hurting his neck. What the actual fuck?!

His body was heating up of anger and his eyes couldn´t be even more darker. He clenched his fists and felt his nails digging deeper into his flesh. Why hadn´t Clyde just ignored him and made another joke with his asshole friends, that wouldn´t have hurt him as much as knowing that Clyde actually knew he still existed.

"Ey kid, I don´t have the whole day!"

He hadn´t noticed that the line in front of him had vanished and that the bored cafeteria lady was looking at him, tipping her fat fingers on the counter. The chubby brown haired girl was gone too and he turned his head to look behind him, where many students looked at him very pissed, some clicking their tongue and rolling their eyes. He frowned and turned back.

"It´s your turn kid, what do you want?" her scratchy voice asked him. He blinked and was glad that his face and heartbeat was back to normal. With some steps he stood in front of the counter and pulled at his blue chullo, flipping off the cursing students behind him.

"The chicken wings." he cleared his throat as he noticed his usually monotone voice being a bit scratchy too. He stretched his fingers, that were hurting from the fist clenching.

"Yeah, don´t be too nice..." the fat woman snorted and turned around to bash the chicken wings on the plate not noticing Craig flipping her off too. She tossed the plate on his tablet and nodded to the next kid, already forgetting that the raven haired boy even existed. He took his food and walked to the usual table. Somehow he resisted the urge to turn his head and look back at Clyde to see if he was still smiling or looking at him, but thank god he had control over his body and walked to his friends. But he couldn´t shake off the feeling that someone was indeed watching him and he could imagine who it was. A bit uncomfortable he sat down beside Token again and earned a confused look from his twitching friend sitting across of him. But he didn´t mind it and just stabbed the wings with his fork and shoved them into his mouth, realizing just now how hungry he was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on in Craig, Clyde is already here!" Token smiled at him and the dark haired boy nodded. He entered the big house and the black kid closed the door behind him and motioned him to follow him to his room. It was the biggest house in South Park and he was always fascinated how many rooms it had. No wonder Clyde always wanted to sleep here, it was like a hotel or something like that. They stepped up the stairs and he could hear the screams of dying zombies inside of Tokens room. The black boy opened his door and entered, Craig following behind. His blue eyes saw his best friend sitting on the large bed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, trying to kill every zombie on the screen. <em>

"_Hey there Craigy! Come help me kill these bastards!" he grinned, but his brown eyes didn´t leave the screen. Craig snorted and walked to the bed and sat beside his best friend, shoving him a bit to get him to shoot past the growling zombie._

"_God damn Craig!" he screamed but laughed at the other boy who pressed his shoulder against his own. He loved teasing him, it was better than teasing Tweek. The brown haired boy tried to escape and rolled to the other side of the bed, but Craig held him by the collar of his red shirt and Clyde growled laughing. The screen showed _Game over _and Craig sat up again. Token layed on the couch standing right next to his bed and picked up some popcorn, holding it between his crossed legs and smiling at the two boys fighting on the bed. The sound of the doorbell made Token sight. He stood up and looked a bit lost at the popcorn, Craig eyed him and held out his hand. The other boy smiled, gave him the food and made his way to the door. He placed the popcorn in his lap and watched his friend arranging himself again on the bed to take revenge on the zombies which killed him. _

"_Damn, this time don´t disturb me!" he tried to look mad, but his mouth twitched into a grin._

"_Yeah, yeah, even if I´m not doing anything you fuck this up." he grabbed a handful of the white corn and shoved it in his mouth. _

"_Ey, that´s not true! I´m a total ass-kicking zombie killer!" Clyde pushed his elbow in Craigs sides and he growled at the contact. The brown haired boy grinned at his friend. He flipped him off once again, but didn´t disturb him anymore in his concentration. It was funny to look at him, tongue sticking out of his mouth, his whole body moving in the direction he wanted to shoot or defend himself and cursing the zombie who hit him with many damage points. Craig chuckled sometimes, when Clyde completely lost his character in the labyrinth he was playing and didn´t know where to go, always running around in circles and shrieking up when another monster met his soldier. After some minutes the other two boys arrived in the room, which was really warm for some reason. Token sat again on his couch and grabbed the popcorn out of Craigs leg, getting a glare at that. But the black kid just smiled and shoved some popcorn in his mouth. Tweek was standing rather shyly in the middle of the room playing with his wrong buttoned shirt and asking himself loudly where he should sit. His messy blond head twitching every now and then for the amount of coffee he always drank. Finally he decided to sit on the floor, between Craig and Token. _

_The kids played for long, always giving the controller to the next one when the screen showed _Game over_. It was already three in the morning when Token and Tweek snorted on the couch, the blond sleeping in the lap of the black boy who´s mouth was open and head resting on the back of the couch. He would totally have neck problems the next day. Instead of sleeping the two other boys -well, more Clyde- were halfheartedly killing and shooting some zombies coming from every corner of the dark and foggy streets. They were sitting against the wall and Craigs eyes screamed at him to stop playing and going to sleep, but the brown haired boy always pushed him in the side when he saw that his friend was beginning to breath regularly. Sometimes he could just kill him. _

"_Are the others sleeping?" he asked with a kind of surprised voice._

"_Of course they are, it´s fucking three o´clock in the morning, Clyde!" he growled and crossed his arms, closing his eyes again praying that he could finally sleep. But his friend pocked him in his sides, making Craig jump for the hundredths time this evening. _

"_But it´s a sleepover, that means we need to stay up till late and watch movies and play ´n stuff!" he tried to shoot at some zombie appearing in front of the screen, but his movements and reaction were to slowly and it hit his soldier many times with big damage. _Game over_._

"_How long do you want to stay up?!" he kicked his leg angrily when Clyde pocked him again in the sides to hold him awake. _

"_God damn it Clyde!" his friend giggled at the taller boys attempt to shove him from the bed, so that he could finally sleep in peace. But with his last remaining strength he defended himself, tossing the controller to the end of the bed and grabbing Craig at both his sides tickling him. The raven haired boy couldn´t hold in his laugh, or more his heavy breathing as he was trying not to laugh out loud. He tried to push Clyde off of him, but unfortunately Clyde had way more muscles -and fat- then himself, so he landed on top of him, tickling him until he had no strength to push him off. Clyde sat on his legs and laughed at Craigs attempt to cover his sides, so that he couldn´t tickle him on his most soft spot. This went on until his own strength faded. Fortunately for Craig, his friend layed on his side and looked up to the ceiling. The flashing light from the television shined through the room, showing just a bit more of their heavy breathing chests and smiling faces. They were laying next to each other, shoulder and legs pressing against the other warming them. The piercing blue eyes wandered from the ceiling to the profile of his best friend who was grinning while watching the dark roof. His mouth formed a bit of a smile as his eyes layed on the ceiling again._

"_I hate you." Clyde laughed and turned his head to his best friend and grinned at him with his shining white teeth, that Craig wanted to have so badly himself. He had somewhat of a complex with his teeth and smile._

"_Me too, Craig, me too!" they both chuckled a bit laying pressed together, sharing their warmth with each other. Slowly his eyes closed as they became heavier and the room faded in a comfortable dark fluffy picture. Even if he hadn´t slept for long, this was one of the nights were he woke up fully recovered and relaxed._

* * *

><p>The next three days passed very quick and without any special event. Craig had been more attentive if someone was watching him, but as always he was not really noticed by anyone. He was kind of glad that he hadn´t had another embarrassing moment with Clyde. It was again like he didn´t even exist in his little wonderful world of popularity. Not that it bothered him or anything like that. Tweek had asked him what happened with him lately, but he just shrugged it off and the blond let the argument fall soon. He knew when Craig didn´t want to talk about something and he respected his privacy, even if it bothered him a bit that his friend wouldn´t tell him his problems. But the raven haired boy didn´t wanted to think anymore about the stupid smile and the <em>shy <em>waving of his ex-best friend. Now he needed to concentrate on the problem he was facing. The tall teen was standing in front of the closet and looking over the shirts, jeans and jackets he had collected over the years. Token told him he should wear something nicer than a hoodie, jeans and worn out shoes. Craig frowned and scratched the back of his head. As he was about to grab a shirt with some band printed on it, he cocked his ears as he heard steps coming closer to his room. The tall teen turned around to face the intruder and saw his twitching blond friend standing in his door. He was already dressed in brown pants, black shoes and a dark green button-down shirt which was buttoned right to his surprise. His blond head however was as messy as always, but that fit his personality quite good he thought. The teen came in and stood beside Craig in front of the closet, crossing his arms. The blue eyes followed his actions but then concentrated on his problem. Tweek tipped his finger in his lips and cocked his head a bit to the side.

"Do y-you know what you want to w-wear?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"No." they felt silent and the blond stepped forward to nuzzle around in his clothes. After some time and Craig always watching attentively, he took out some pieces and went over to the bed tossing them down and turning around to his friend motioning him to come nearer.

"What about t-this?" he twitched and watched the tall teen carefully as he walked to the bed eying the clothes, hands in his pockets. A shiny, white long sleeved button-down shirt, black skinny pants and a blue belt were laying on his bed, waiting to be condemned. He was glad Tweek was gay, he had a good taste of clothing.

"Okay." he could feel Tweek smiling proudly that the always annoyed teenager would like his choice of clothing. Craig took his shirt and pulled it up, tossing it on his bed. A nervous twitch made him turn around with a questioning look on his face. Tweeks cheeks were a bit pink and he played with his hands, looking down shyly. First he didn´t know what his problem was, but his mind clicked and the looked down at his bare chest. He sighted. Pale and skinny, without fat or muscles like his other body parts. He could have played in that idiotic movie with the vampires looking like that.

"You´re still feeling uncomfortable to look at me?" he asked him, taking the white shirt and putting it on, looking at the little teen as he buttoned it.

"W-Well I _had _a c-crush on you, so.. GAH!" Tweek blushed and turned around.

"Oh sorry." the monotone voice accompanied the blond out of his room.

"I´m s-sorry! J-Just hurry up, I´m waiting in the l-living -GAH- room!" as soon as he finished the sentence he rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. That´s why he was glad they had stopped making out a few years ago, otherwise it would be even weirder.

"Whatever." he shrugged and slipped out of his sweatpants and into the black pants. He slung the blue belt around his hips and closed it. The tall teen went to the big mirror and looked at himself. Tweek had totally an eye for these things. He didn´t wanted to sound arrogant or anything like that, but he must admit that he looked quite good in this outfit. The dark skinny pants defined his long legs and the white shirt made him look more muscular then he actually was. But he didn´t look like his usual self and that made him frown. Seeing the short, dark hair on his head he clicked his tongue and reached out to the table standing next to the mirror. He put his blue chullo hat on his messy head and grabbed some not too worn out black leather boots. He turned to his mirror again. Yes, now he was Craig Tucker again.

He grabbed the bottle of his favorite cologne and sprayed some on his pale skin. He liked the smell of perfume on people, if it wasn´t too much that is. Before he left his room he looked around once more to make sure he had everything he needed. Tweek had the present they brought a few days ago which were some CDs of David Guetta, 50 Cent and some other bands he himself would never listen to. He grabbed his pockets. There were his phone, his drivers license and some tissues. His friends wanted him to join the party and drink with them until they barfed, but he had flipped them off saying he could have fun without alcohol and that´s why he even bothered taking his license with him. He nodded to nobody in particular and left his room. His blond cohabitant was sitting on the couch and trying to unzip the brown jacket he wanted to take with him so that he wouldn´t be cold afterwards. As he entered the room he looked up with his big green-gray eyes and jumped up. Craig took the keys that were on the table in front of the couch and grabbed a dark blue jacket, so that he wouldn´t die from the cold. They went to the door, Craig waiting outside for Tweek to finally exiting their apartment so that he could close it and go into the warm car. Still fighting with the zipper of his jacket, the twitching guy cursed and walked slowly to the car. Meanwhile he shut the door and stepped towards their car. The blond was already standing near the passenger seat, not looking at him and twitching more than usual because of his jacket. Craig turned around the car and opened it, both of them hurrying inside and shutting the doors. He turned on the car and the warmth coming out of the firing filled the air fast. Finally Tweek could wear his damn jacket and he sighted contently. They turned the corner of the houses and drove down the dark street. His twitching friend pushed on a button and music filled the car. Without talking and Tweek singing a bit to some Taylor Swift song that was _always _in the radio, Craig sighted silently. Hopefully there weren´t too many of the damn footballer teens, he couldn´t stand being there for too long if they were.

They drove to their destination.

Tokens birthday party.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2~<strong>

**Please R&R, I hope you liked it this far and don´t worry the next chapter has finally some of teenager Cryde fluff in it! ;3**


	3. Break the Ice

**Something more**

**Third chapter ahead, have fun! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_You are an idiot, Clyde." he flipped him off, throwing his pen on the large table with the many opened books. They were already working for two and a half hours. _

"_What? Why?" the boy looked at him with wide eyes, whining. He had a bit of acne on his jawline and his voice was a mixture of a little boy and a grown man. Craig rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. They were in first year of high school now and of course they had already homework to do which contained a partner chore. Mrs Johnson -their teacher- did a drawing to have the teenagers have different partners than they were used to, but fortunately they happened to be together in a group. Even if it meant Clyde complaining and whining about the work they needed to do, and that the whole fucking time. Craig frowned and glared at the -now only a bit- chubby teen, showing a disgusted face._

"_You´re making a fucking mess with this taco!" his friends mouth was decorated with the hot salsa of his favorite meal. With a spread finger he indicated a big red spot on Clydes college-blog. The brown eyes followed his thin finger and he looked between him and the stain. Finally he grinned at him showing off the food in between his white teeth. Craig looked away as fast as he could so that he didn´t need to see the disgusting manner of his friend eating. _

"_Sorry~" he sang getting two middle fingers shoved into his face. He swallowed his food and grinned even more at his best friend. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and took his pen again, slamming it rhythmically on his own blog. He hated how Clyde could manipulate him._

"_You know, one day I´ll not be so easy on you." the chubby teen shoved the plate on the other side of the table where no books o pens were laying and chuckled._

"_But this day is not today,so..." he pressed his body against Craigs, making him almost fall down his chair. He glared at him again, but his friend smirked and winked at him. With a fast movement he took the paper in front of the taller teen and got on his own seat again. Craig glanced down and frowned as he knew that Clyde had his part of the task now. He reached out but his friend stood up and ran around the table waving the notes. First the black haired boy just glared but seeing the challenge in the others eyes he stood up and ran after his friend. He was the only one he would do such childish things with and he hoped it would never stop._

* * *

><p>He could already hear the loud music and screaming coming out of the big house as they parked the car in Tokens garage, where many others already stood. Just being outside the house made his head ache. He frowned and massaged his already hurting temples. Tweeks eyes shined with excitement as the car was turned down and the warmth slowly faded away. Even if he wasn´t really good at socializing with people, he really loved parties. The contrary to Craig, he hated these parties, it was all just about alcohol and sex. Not that he was against drinking and girls, but he would prefer some evening chilling with his best friends and watching movies or playing on the xbox. Tweek jumped out of the car, while the other teen slowly opened his door and calmly shut the car. Impatiently waiting for the raven haired boy finally reaching the blond, they headed to the front of the house to walk in through the main door. On the doorsteps were already some drunk students giggling at a boy that was dancing like a idiot to a rhythm that hadn´t anything to do with the music playing in the background. Even a blind person could see that they had already drunk enough. Disgusted he eyed them and followed his blond friend to the long corridor which was filled with laughing and dancing people, who were as well drunk as shit. He guessed they were though. The music was loud and he could feel the bass pounding in his body. The twitching teen looked around and tried to find the host of the party, the only person who Craig didn´t want to kill right now. Beside of Tweek of course. His icy blue eyes were judging every single sweating person he could see getting the hundredth shot, dancing -or more humping- couples, giggling groups playing <em>spin the bottle<em> or students sucking other students faces off.

Damn it, there was really _everyone_ in this god damn party. He shuddered when he thought back at the glaring contest he had with Clyde the other day. Maybe he had luck and his ex-best friend was laying in his bed with the flu. He clicked his tongue. There was no way Clyde Donovan wouldn´t be at a party, he heard that once he even came when he had a high fever which lead -of course- to another week staying at home even sicker than before. Craig pushed back the thought of seeing the brown haired boy tonight as they continued wandering through the full room. Two black haired people came into his eyesight and he recognized Stan and Wendy sitting on the stairs and making out. The dark haired girl had some purple dress on and was wearing her favorite purple hat too. Stan was wearing a red shirt and some black pants, he looked like he was a damn snobbish asshole. Well he kinda was since he joined the football idiots though. He made a face and followed Tweek to the living room where many people were dancing to Nicki Minajs _Starships_. Some others were leaning against the walls and either drinking and chatting or just watching the dancing crowd with a rhythmic nodding of their heads. Or not rhythmic, that depended on how much they had already drunk. With squinted eyes he saw two boys dancing tightly together, never leaving each others eyes as they kissed passionately. He smiled at the sight of Cartman and Kyle embracing each other, who finally admitted their feelings for each other some months ago and he was glad that they wouldn´t fight so loud anymore. Even if now they were always making out in front of everyone, but no one had anything against it. Fortunately the teens and kids in South Park weren´t as homophobic as the grown-ups. They were the second loved couple in college -Wendy and Stan the firsts, Token and Nichole thirds. He guessed because they were the only gay couple walking around. Well, the only ones _showing _it though.

"Ey, coffee-bean and godzilla are finally here too!" Craig looked up to the person standing in front of the two friends. He frowned and flipped him off when he realized what the guy with a beer in his hand had called him. _Godzilla_. He fucking hated this nickname. Tweek wasn´t pleased too as he twitched and clicked his tongue at it. But the boy in front of them grinned and threw his arms around them, making both stumbling a bit.

"Fuck off." Craig growled and his brows furrowed.

"P-Please don´t call me like that, Kenny!" Tweek glared at the grinning blond boy. He hadn´t his usual parka on tonight, but a orange shirt and brown pants, that were a bit too big for his slender body. His messy blond hair had been kind of brushed to the back, making his blue eyes shine more in his slightly tanned face. He really looked like some kind of cheap slut.

"Aw, come on I know you love this nickname!" he winked and hugged them tighter, receiving two growls. Craig shook his arm away and flipped him off again, while Tweek remained trapped in Kennys grip.

"So let´s have some welcome shots!" he released the other blond and grabbed three glasses filled with Tequila which were standing on a big table full of food and drinks. Mostly just chips, muffins and gummy bears and -of course- alcoholic drinks. The small teen turned towards them and held the shots towards the newcomers.

"I don´t know where the salt and lemon are, so let´s just take it like this!"

Tweek and Craig took them with a sight, making Kenny grin even wider with pleasure. They clinked glasses and drank them in one draft. Craig could feel the heat and scratching feeling in his throat. All three of them made a face at the alcohol rushing through their bodies.

"Ahh, that´s the stuff, man! Now you can enjoy yourselves!" he smirked and grabbed their glasses to put them down the table again, not bothering with Craigs dark glare. He patted them on the back and winked again.

"I need to go to the next ones! Let´s take some shots later!" with that he rushed to some girls coming towards the living room. They smiled at the little blond and began taking some shots. He could identify the one red haired girl as Red. She had skinny dark jeans on and a purple tank top, her hair a bit messy but shiny. The other girl was shorter than her with long dark hair and a white dress. She looked like a porcelain puppet with her pale face, the pitch black hair and the piercing green eyes. Somehow she reminded him of a girl from the horror movies he watched with Token and Tweek a few weeks ago. They made the same faces like them when they felt the alcohol burning in their throats. He could see them laugh and take another glass Kenny offered them. A pulling on his shirt made him turn around, his blue eyes glaring directly into the gray-green ones of his blond friend. Understanding that Tweek wanted to search for Token, he nodded dumbly and followed him again slipping through the dancing people and avoiding the liquids being threw around. As they left the living room and entered the kitchen he could see some familiar faces. Jason, Kevin and Jimmy were sitting at the table, chatting apparently about some science fiction movie that was about to come out soon. The Star Wars loving boy didn´t notice his friends entering the room and kept going on to tell that he would so totally go and see that movie. Another dark haired teen leaned against a wall chatting with a skinny blond guy. Well, he was more listening to the british babbling than talking. Pip gesticulated about something he couldn´t hear, wearing his usual clothes and smiling all the time while Damian looked at him with his devilish eyes, his hands in his dark jeans. It was a mystery why they were friends in the first place, but he didn´t really care about them. Some other people he didn´t now were eating and chatting with each other. Craig looked around the room and spotted a black boy standing at the door that led to another big room. He guessed it was the second living room. His blue eyes followed Tweek as he walked happily to the tall teen. His feet taking him to the two teens too.

"H-Hey Token, nice party!" the blond carefully tipped on the shoulder of his friend.

"Oh hey Tweek, hey Craig! I´m happy that you came to the party!" he turned around and faced them with a big smile on his face. He had a dark purple suit on and a yellow tie. Craig smiled a bit at the sight, he looked rather serious with that on.

"We were forced to." the raven haired teen smiled smugly as his friend hit him mockingly on the arm. Tweek chuckled and held their present to the tall boy.

"Happy birthday T-Token!" he smiled happily as Token curiously took the present and shook it slowly while holding it to his ear. Craig put his hands in his pockets and watched his friend opening it carefully and widening his eyes at the sight of the content. He and Tweek grinned at him as he hugged them quickly and smiled truthfully at the present in his hands.

"Oh man thanks, this is so awesome! It´s the new CD of _Thousand Foot Krutch_ and _Get scared_!" they all stood there smiling and watching Token read the different songs written on the back of the CD. Tweek looked up at the blue chullo hat teen and smiled proudly. He smirked a bit and turned his head to the room behind the still reading Token, who was now arguing with the blond if the songs would be as good as the others. Suddenly his heart beat stopped and increased at the same time. A well known twist in his stomach made him frown as he glared at a brown haired boy sitting on a couch with his friends. As always he looked perfectly neat in his own chaotic way with his messy hair, his red shirt, blue pants and his pearl white teeth. His laughing was loud and the shining eyes showed how much he loved being in the center of attention. Craigs eyes darkened. Of course he hadn´t any luck that he wouldn´t meet Clyde tonight, it was like life was fucking with him.

His staring was interrupted by Token shaking his arm to get his attention. He frowned and looked at the black teen who was watching him with a worried expression.

"Dude, you okay? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something..." his hand rested on the raven haired boys arm. Tweek was watching him too, twitching.

"Sorry." he mumbled and gently shook Tokens arm off.

"Okay...?" His two friends shared a glance which made him even more irritated. After a while staring on the ground in awkward silence and Token putting his present on a nearby table he turned to them and scratched his head. Something was bothering him and his gut told him it was something that he didn´t really wanted to deal with right now. He quickly glanced at Tweek who had the same worried and asking expression as he himself would have if he had some muscles in his face to even _show _any emotion at all. The black boy sighted and spoke.

"You know guys, since we entered high school we kind of changed our friends and...and I thought it was really a pity that our little group ended apart. You know, the _Craig group_ as they had called us." he chuckled and Tweek smiled softly at the memory.

"We three are doing stuff together and fortunately we are friends even if we don´t have the same classes, but since some years ago Clyde somehow wasn´t hanging out with us anymore..." he stopped to see the reactions of his friends. Tweek was twitching as always and waiting for him to continue and ask the question he already knew would come. Craig instead was glaring at him with piercing blue eyes, his hands to fists in his pockets.

Token continued neither the less. "I was with him in a class again and he didn´t really change as much as we thought, so I spend time with him and we talked a bit about old days, so I wanted to maybe do something again all together. Us four." he paused again.

Craigs glaring increased and he clicked his tongue to show his disapproving even more. He didn´t care that he would disappoint Tweek and Token, he just didn´t want to have anything to do with Clyde. And surely not after that awkward moment in the cafeteria. With that totally awkward smile and shy wave he gave him. He frowned. It wasn´t Craig that left his best friends behind just to be popular and getting to fuck the sluttiest slut Bebe Stevens, so why should he come back begging on his knees to hang out again?

The blond was however happy to imagine being all together again. Like in elementary school, when they had played nearly every day and time. It was so perfect.

"T-That´s nice, but isn´t it weird to just go and ask if h-he wants to hang out with us?"

"It isn´t weird, it´s fucking _embarrassing_! It´s like we are begging him to come back to us!" Both his friends looked at him with both annoyance of his stubbornness and worry that it would really look like they were so desperate without the basketball star. Token crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighted again.

"It´s not like we´re begging, we just ask him if he wants to come play some games with us and now is the perfect time to talk to him." he glared at his shocked black haired friend. Token knew Craig was the one of them that had been the most hurt by Clydes sudden disinterest in them. And he knew that it would be the hardest challenge to get them together again without any awkwardness between them. But it wasn´t impossible...maybe.

They stood silent for a bit, Token and Tweek switching glances from time to time. Fortunately another boy joined them and broke the uncomfortable silence. Kevin waved at them and began chatting with his friends, congratulating Token and asking how he could always manage to have such nice parties. But Craig wasn´t really paying attention. In contrary his blue eyes wandered against his own will to the brown haired boy sitting on the couch. He wasn´t laughing anymore, neither was he watching his stupid friends. His head was turned towards the four boys, or more to the tall skinny teen staring at him with crossed arms. Blue met brown. Clydes big eyes were looking at him. _Through _him. He felt the twisting feeling in his stomach once more, but this time his face wan´t pale. He felt his cheeks grew hot out of embarrassment. Damn it, he was staring _again_. He felt like a god damn stalker or something. He could see Clyde getting stiffer as neither of them stopped staring, he saw his mouth crook a smile. Quickly he turned around and went straight to the big garden, leaving behind his baffled friends. He didn´t wanted him to smile at him again like _that_. He grabbed some vodka standing around and rushed outside, his body shaking slightly at the cold wind. The sky was pitch black, being illuminated only by some shining stars and a half moon. Fuck his plans to stay clean for the night. He needed something to calm his nerves down. Some other people were already sitting outside, chatting or drinking some shots. The tall teen sat down on the isolated stairs of the veranda and embraced himself with his free hand to get a bit warmer. His cheeks a slight pink of the awkward staring contest -that he really had too often. With his head in his neck he took a big draft of the alcohol, feeling the scratching and burning feeling in his throat again. How could the other teen make him so angry and hurt at the same time by only looking at him?!

He clicked his tongue again and kicked away a stone that was lying innocently in front of him. He hated it when he couldn´t control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was that Clyde thought he had power over him. Craig stared at the grass in front of him and sighted slowly. He had some kind of influence on him and he knew why. They were best friends since kindergarten and knew everything about each other, it wasn´t a surprise that they had some kind of connection even if they hadn´t talked for years. He nipped at the vodka and took some sips out of it, thinking about the nights they all spend together playing games and watching movies until they all fell asleep and the days they ran around playing hide and seek. Or that Clyde was always crying and clinging onto him. Back then he was looking out for him when he was hurt, that made him proud that his friend trusted him to let him take care of the boy even if he was _too _whiny sometimes. And then he disappeared and left him alone. He hated that it hurt him so much, but losing a friend -a _best _friend- wasn´t really a nice thing. The teen looked up to the sky and tried to find some star constellations, but failed desperately at it. A clearing of the throat took him back to reality and he turned his head to the figure standing next to him. His heartbeat was back to normal again when he watched the blond boy sitting down next to him and staring at the -now empty- bottle of vodka in Craigs hand. His arms were wrapped around his tiny body and he scooted nearer to Craig.

"What are you d-doing here? It´s freezing out h-here!" the little blond shivered.

"Sitting." Tweek glared at him for his response and Craig smiled a bit.

"Nothing I just wanted to go outside." he knew his friend appreciated this kind of answer more. They stared both into the dark, Craig playing with the empty vodka bottle.

"I-I´m sorry for the thing with -nngh- Clyde!" his friend tried to whisper as he put his tiny hands into the sleeve of his shirt to keep them warm. The taller of the two continued watching the clouds mask the shining stars and waited a bit before answering.

"It´s not your fault." his cohabitant stared at him with his big green eyes and sighted.

"Y-You know, I was s-sad when Clyde wasn´t with us as m-much as he used too..." he began.

"I wished that it would be -nngh- all like when we were kids, b-but I know that you are really angry at him and I understand!" he put his head on his knees seeming tinier than before. Craig continued staring at nothing in particular knowing what this was leading to.

"M-Maybe you should just talk to him?" Tweek winced when he turned his head abruptly and flipped his friend off out of habit. But he took his finger down quickly as he saw the disappointed expression on the blonds face. Feeling his stomach turn again he looked back to the stars and sighted brushing through his hair, lifting his hat a bit.

"...maybe." with this words he could feel Tweeks body straighten up as he smiled at him. Craig knew that he would now talk about Clyde and that they should do something together. But Tweek wasn´t stupid enough to push him to do it, because nobody pushed Craig fucking Tucker. A while they sat there in silence, making his stomach calm down again.

"Do you w-want to come in again?" Craig shook his head. Tweek smiled again and stood up, the blue eyes following him as he waved at him and went back into the loud house. Alone again he looked down at the bottle in his hands and decided to drink the last drop of vodka. He saw some giggling figures walking to the little fountain in Tokens garden that was drown in darkness. But he recognized Red and her friend leaning against the fountain and laughing about something while they held hands. Craig raised his brows when he saw the two girls leaning closer still giggling. Their lips met and Red slung her arms around the slender body of the black haired girl. That was a surprise.

Craig was about to stand up -he thought that it would be rude to stare at them making out- as he bumped into another person behind him. He stumbled a bit forward, but fortunately he could hold his body from falling on the ground and turned around to glare at the guy not paying attention to him. But he stopped and stared at the boy in front of him. The white teeth shining through the full girly lips and the brown eyes looking a bit shy at him. Craig didn´t move and just stared at him, his heartbeat increasing. He didn´t know if it was out of anger or of embarrassment. Clyde shifted nervously and rubbed his hands together breaking their staring contest. Right now he hated himself for coming to the party. He should have stayed at home, watching Red Racer and cuddling Stripe.

"H-Hey Craig!" the nasal tone he had when they were kids was replaced with a manlier but still high voice. Craigs body stiffed and he tried his best to look as monotone as always.

_Try to be cool_.

"...Hey." to his relief his voice sounded as annoyed as always which gave him a bit of courage to place his already sweating hands into his pockets. An awkward silence filled the space between them and Craig stared bluntly at the other boy who was watching everywhere but at him, still rubbing his hands together.

Why did he even talk to him if he didn´t know what to say?

"Are you enjoying the party?"

Wow, small talk.

"Yeah."

"That´s good..."

Is this it?

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, without the other boy noticing and guessed the conversation ended with these few small talk questions and was about to pass him.

"You´re the same as always, haha!" he grinned shyly and scratched his head. Craig widened his eyes and stopped as he met the brown ones of Clyde. This time they held their stare as they stood in front of each other. Maybe Token had asked the teen if he could talk to him..

"...I guess." he shrugged waiting for him to say something more idiotic. The boy chuckled a bit and smiled at him, not as shy as before. He guessed that he had gained some more courage to talk to him. Clyde broke their staring again and looked around and grabbed two closed bottles of beer and held one towards Craig with a smile on his face.

"Let´s have some beer!" with a questioning look he glared at the beer that was surely cold as fuck for staying out here the whole time. Finally he took it, brushing his fingers with the ones of Clyde, making him shiver. He looked up and met the others happy expression.

"To a good party!" slowly Clyde held out his bottle and to not make this more awkward, Craig held his own out too and they clanged their bottles, never leaving each others eyes.

"...Yeah." the brown haired boy smiled, but Craig never changed his facial expression.

Why the hell were they always staring into each others eyes?

They drank a bit of the bitter beverage. Now he felt his head spin a bit for the vodka and the beer. Craig looked around a bit and saw that most of the people were gone, he guessed it was because of the freaking cold. With a sight Clyde pulled the bottle away and grinned at him, sitting down on the stairs where he sat before. He turned his head and patted the place besides him, waiting for Craig to sit down. He glared at the brown haired boy and then at the cold stairs, a quick heat burning in his face. Maybe he should give him a chance. With a growl he sat down, leaving a bit of space between them. The basketball star looked at his profile and smiled proudly that he really convinced him to sit down. Maybe it wouldn´t get as awkward and embarrassing as he thought.

"You know, I never thought you were the type to go to parties!" they looked at the dark sky and Craig chuckled in his mind that it was the second time he was sitting there and watching the stars filling the dark with light. Both had their bottles in their hands.

"I´m not, it´s just that it´s Tokens birthday." sometimes he was really grateful for his monotone voice, nobody would ever know what he was feeling on the inside. And right now he was feeling a mass of emotions rushing through his head and body.

"Yeah, right..." he chuckled a bit and they took another sip of the cold beer. The silence wasn´t as awkward as before but it was getting uncomfortable when nobody was talking and just staring into the sky. Craigs blue eyes wandered to the other boy and watched him silently. He didn´t know if Clyde was doing this only for Tokens sake, or if he really wanted to be friends again. Token did mention that he wanted them to be friends again so they would hang out as they used to, but his friend left them for some stupid popularity. He chose a girl over his best friend and that had hurt as fuck. He felt his heart ache a bit at the thought and he just wanted to slap him and kick him for all he had done to him. For making him feel like shit for a long time, for leaving him behind. But another part of him was desperately screaming to him that he should finally get over his anger and be friends with him again. He missed his best friend.

"...You know I wanted to do a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon tomorrow, if you...if you want to come too?" his body stiffed as Clyde abruptly looked into his eyes kind of hoping -or was it his imagination?- and his cheeks heated up a bit. But fortunately the other didn´t notice, or just didn´t react to his flushed expression. Did Token and Tweek asked him before he came out here, or was he doing this on his own initiative?

"_Lord of the Rings_?" he raised his brow and could see that the teen blushed and looked away scratching his neck with a shy grin.

"I know it´s pretty nerdy, but I like it and Token and Tweek too and I thought that you would like it too, because...well, you enjoyed playing the humans versus elves game we used to play so...yeah!" their eyes met again and Craig crooked a smile. A very quick one though. So Token _did_ ask him to talk to him, he wasn´t that surprised. But that didn´t bother him now.

"You mean with the _Stick of Truth_ thing? Where you became the dark ruler?" Clydes eyes shined with amusement and he laughed at it. The tall teens heartbeat skipped a beat when he heard the sound of him laughing that once filled his whole day. He felt himself smile again.

"Haha, yeah that one!" he laughed loudly and grabbed his stomach. For a moment Craig felt like they never did stop being best friends at all.

"That was so hilarious!" he continued laughing and the teen chuckled at his reaction.

"Yes, it was pretty nice." he looked at his black boots and Clyde sighted shaking his bottle.

"This was such a good time! Sometimes I wished we were kids again!" after the words spilled out of his mouth, he could hear a sharp breath following and Craig knew that Clyde regretted his chosen words immediately. Somehow he was glad that his fellow best friend knew it was his fault that they weren´t as close friends as before. And he knew it gnawed at his conscience. This made him feel good in some evil kind of way. Well he deserved it being ashamed of himself and regretting his choices.

The uncomfortable silence was there again and they shifted awkwardly on the cold stairs. Craig let him suffer a bit more before he ran his hand through his black hair, sighting.

"I do like it." Clyde looked up with wide, questioning eyes. He hadn´t changed, he was the same idiot as always. He was glad he was.

"What?" the black haired boy rolled his eyes teasingly and placed his bottle on the dirty floor.

"I like _The Lord of the Rings_." he could see that finally it clicked in the teens mind and suddenly his face lit up, making him feel strangely embarrassed again.

"That´s awesome! So...you´re coming too?" Craig looked into the hoping -now he could clearly see that he wanted him to come- tanned face of his friend. And he knew that Token and Tweek would kill him if he didn´t give it a shot and chill with all of them again.

"...Yeah." he sighted and kicked his bottle, which rolled until it reached the shiny green grass.

"Awesome!" Clyde grinned and suddenly slung his arm around the taller teens shoulders, making his body stiff and uncomfortable at the sudden physical contact. His cheeks burned and he had the strange feeling in his guts again. But the awkwardness faded fast as he inhaled the scent of his friend which he hadn´t smelled since their last sleepover three years ago. It made him remember the deep friendship they had and the funny things they always did together. He relaxed and clicked his tongue. He heard his friend sniffing and turned his head to watch him a bit confused. Noticing his own behavior Clyde grinned at him.

"You smell nice!" Craigs cheeks heated again and he turned his head around quickly and stared at the ground. To hide his embarrassment he flipped him off, making the other teen laugh. With a brotherly pat on his back, Clyde stood up and grinned down at him.

"You´re coming back in? It´s really freaking cold!" he shivered to make his words clearer.

"Yes." he nodded and followed the waiting teen to the house where the music was louder than before. Now he could see that Clyde wasn´t as small as he thought, he was maybe a few inches smaller, not much. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his friend grinning at him. It was clear that he was happy they talked again, even if it maybe wasn´t of his own initiative. He had to ask Token later. They stood a bit together, than turned around and entered the heated house with a satisfied feeling in both their bodies.

Finally they had broke the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3~<strong>

**Finally finished, I had some problems writing this because I really want to get things getting better between them, but of course there need to be a bit of flashback and stuff so yeah... :D**

**I hope you liked it and leave a review before you´re going to enjoy the other stories, hehe ;)**


	4. Spin the bottle

**Something more**

**Thank you for the nice reviews, this really motivates me to continue the story! :3**

**And I´m really sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a writers block! :/**

**Well then here is the next chapter, have fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"There you are, guys!" Kenny grinned and waved them to the couch where some of their friends were sitting. The two guys, who finally talked again glanced at each other. The brown haired boy smiled happily at the taller of the two and turned his attention to the group sitting on the couch again. He felt another twitch in his heard, but pushed it quickly away again. Probably he was happier then he thought of having Clyde talk to him again, even if it really annoyed him that he was so desperate to have his friend back. Craig turned his head and recognized Stan with Wendy sitting on his lap and talking to Bebe who was next to her and giggling at the black haired girl. He raised a brow when he saw Butters smiling in his stupidly childish way, sitting on a chair near to another blond boy. Kenny, Tweek and Token were sitting on the other couch two of them with a beer in a hand. Nichole was -like Butters- sitting on a chair that she had of course put next to her boyfriend. Craig was relieved that the couple wasn´t as clingy as Stan and Wendy or as flirty as Clyde and Bebe. His thoughts wandered to Kyle and Cartman who were probably making out somewhere hidden from the sight of curious people, that´s why they weren´t here with their friends he guessed. His blue eyes wandered again to everyone sitting in front of him. He frowned a little as he realized that he would probably sit with people he didn´t even really like for the rest of the party, or most of it that is. For sure Kenny had united them all, because there was no way that the cheerleaders and footballers would hang out at a party with Tweek, Butters and now him. Without saying anything bad against his good friend. All of them looked up when the two teenagers where coming towards them. Tokens face light up and he smiled at the sight of Clyde and Craig walking together from the veranda, of course with a distance between them. Surely he was the one who told the hoopster to talk to him. His blue eyes found wide green ones. The taller teen scratched his neck, blushing as he saw the happy eyes of his twitching friend. He knew he would ask him what happened outside and if they were friends again. Not that they were, it was just that they talked after some years but that didn´t mean they would be friends again and surely not best buds. In his corner of the eye he saw Clyde grinning and walking ahead leaving Craig behind to sit down next to Bebe. He sat down with a sight, grabbed a beer and slung his arm around her. She chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Craig ignored them and walked slowly around the little table, with the many bottles on it that was standing in between of the two couches and sat down next to Tweek who was smiling at him. He adjusted his blue chullo hat and put his arms in his pockets, leaning against the soft couch. He shut his eyes for a moment to clear his head. The alcohol that was rushing through his blood and made him a bit tipsy -even if nobody noticed it- was no help at all. The music was as loud as before and pounding in his body with the rhythm of _Katy Perrys_ _Dark Horse_. Laughing and screaming sometimes predominated the music, making his aching head scream at him to go home and sleep. But right now he was to lazy to stand up and discuss with Token and Tweek why he wanted to leave the god damn party.

"So let´s do something funny!" Kennys voice ringed in his ears and he opened his eyes. Stan and the others were looking at the blond with questioning looks, but they kind of knew where this was leading to. Even Craig could guess what was coming next and he frowned at that.

"What do you have in mind?" Wendy asked and snuggled more with her boyfriend, burying her face in his neck. Why do they need to hug and kiss all the time?

"Let´s play a drinking game!" he grinned and his eyes shined with excitement -and tipsiness- waiting for his friends to cheer at his proposal. Of course everybody -more or less- cheered and growled in appreciation and in no time they had cleared the table full of bottles, leaving one of the bottles lying in the middle of it. Craig glanced at Tweek who slid towards the table and was also ready to play. Bebe had gotten up to grab nine shot-glasses and was distributing them to the round of teenagers. Craig glared and shifted uncomfortable as Bebe brushed his hand with a flirty smirk and turned toward Nichole to give her her glass. How could she be such a slutty bitch even when her boyfriend was sitting right beside her?

When everybody had one glass, she sat down and Kenny explained the game they were going to play. He hadn´t planned on getting drunk, but since he had already drunk a bottle of vodka and a beer he could as well play a drinking game.

"We´re gonna do _spin the _bottle. Every time someone fails the task they need to drink a shot and you can choose to drink instead of doing the dare you need to take a shot too, got it?" grinning he looked through the different faces, who nodded and were already pouring some alcohol in their glasses. The blond scolded a finger and the different eyes were again on him, he grinning as always.

"But you can only drink instead of a dare for three times, so think about what dare you want to switch!" Craig wasn´t sure if everybody knew what he was talking about, thinking about their tipsiness. But the teenagers nodded and scolded closer to the table so that they didn´t need to scream their dares to the others, the music was really fucking loud. His legs brushed with Tweeks and he saw that they looked like some kind of freaks conjuring ghosts or something. He cocked his brow at Bebe who already drank a shot of her glass and filled it again with some vodka. Kenny spoke up again, he was the one who wanted to play and who had the strands in his hands. Some people stopped by and watched the group with interested looks, but most of them walked away again to go dance or drink some more.

"Okay, the dare is..." he looked around the room with a smutty grin and Craig already hated himself for joining this game. It was the most dangerous game if it was being played with a perverted teenage boy and some drunken, horny people.

"...to lick Stans forehead for thirty seconds!" disgusted grunts and giggling filled the space.

"What the hell Kenny!" the raven haired boy put his hand on his forehead and looked disgusted and shocked at his blond friend. But the boy laughed and winked at him.

"That´s the game, man!" he spun the bottle so hard that Craig thought it would fly off of the table, but fortunately -or not- the bottle remained on their playing field and after some seconds slowed down. As if it was the most interesting thing on earth everyone stared at the spinning bottle and waited for it to stop and indicate on the first person to do the dare. Stan shifted uncomfortably on his seat and right now it was clear that nobody could stop the game. The bottle stopped and the eyes shot up to the person who should do the first dare for tonight. Grateful that it wasn´t him his body relaxed. The black boys face frowned and he growled smiling that he was the first. They laughed as he leaned forward on the table and mentioned Stan to come nearer, so that he could do his dare. With a sign and some struggling the quarterback star leaned in and shut his eyes closed, Kenny watching the second hand on his watch reaching the twelve.

"Okay...now thirty seconds!" with that Tokens tongue slid over Stans furrowed forehead and he twitched at the feeling on his skin. The raven boy shut his eyes tightly and made a face. Bebe, Kenny, Clyde and Wendy howled at them, cheering them on while Butters, Tweek and Nichole laughed at the scene. They were all kind of tipsy and if two rounds would end, then he was sure that at least six of them would be drunk as fuck. Craig watched them unimpressed and took a sip of the alcohol in the little glass. This was nothing, he knew Kenny had plans for more perverted dares and he knew he was just heating them up. His eyes shifted to two girls passing the group. Red and her girlfriend were holding hands and walking giggling to the main dance floor. He hadn´t expected her to have a _girl_friend, but you can never know from the looks only. They disappeared as fast as they entered the room and he concentrated again on the game and Token licking Stans forehead.

"Okay, that´s it! Well done Token!" Kenny laughed and patted the black teen on his back, receiving a teasing smile. Stan wiped his forehead and leaned back on the sofa again, Wendy giggling and snuggling closer. Token drank a shot to get the salty sweat of the other boys forehead out of his mouth. Kenny handed the bottle to the black kid and grinned at him.

"Tokens turn!" he took it and held it on his mouth, thinking what dare he should do. Of course it had to be better than the first, that was the rule. That´s why the longer you played, the dirtier and disgusting the dares would get. Finally the boy smirked and spun the bottle.

"The dare is to sit on Kennys lap and twerk on him!" he smiled proudly and first everyone just stared. Suddenly they all snorted and laughed at the new dare and they all couldn´t wait to see who the poor person was that should sat on the perverted slut himself. Kenny seemed quite pleased with the task and he smirked, leaning back and watching the bottle stop again. It got slower and slower and...Craigs eyes widened and he turned his head around.

"GAH! Oh god no!" the blond twitched and grabbed his hair, blushing deeply. Kennys grin widened and he opened up his legs in a seductive way. The two blonds shared a glare, Kenny wiggling his eyebrows and Tweek twitching and blushing even more. Craig was surprised that the others didn´t react awkwardly that Tweek was sitting with them, instead they laughed as before with Token and howled at the twitching teen. He knew his friend was a bit drunk, but he wasn´t the hidden pervert type when he was drunk. He just laughed more as usually. Maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to let him do it, but to his surprise Tweek slowly got up and slid over to the other blond. Twitching and blushing deep red he grabbed his shirt and pulled at it, looking nervously back to his raven haired friend who looked plain as always.

"Go Tweek, wiggle your little ass!" Bebe winked and chuckled, getting a hug from his boyfriend who was watching the scene amused. Craig rolled his eyes at the comment and turned his head to his friend again, who was now slowly sitting on the other blonds lap. To do him a favor, Kenny didn´t grab his butt as he would have done to all the others. Maybe he sensed his fear and nervousness and was kind enough to not make him die out of embarrassment. Tweek thanked him silently with a little nervous smile, for giving him more confidence. Bebe, Token and Stan were dying of laughter and everyone except of Craig chuckled at the nervous boy who was now looking desperately at the others face. The teen sitting under him nodded at him with a smirk, with that Tweek shot his eyes close and began shaking his butt. Craig couldn´t do else than crack a smile at the sight of a deep red blushing twitching Tweek _twerking _in front of the smirking slut Kenny. They cheered at him in the rhythm of the music. Feeling someone looking at him, he turned his head and saw right into the brown eyes of his former best friend. His smile disappeared as fast as it was there. The big eyes shined in this hazel brown that looked like creamy chocolate as he grinned at him with amusement and slightly pink cheeks. Craig stared a bit longer at the other teen as he realized his heart had skipped a beat. Fortunately Clydes head turned around as he noticed a movement and he began chatting with Bebe about the twitching boys dare. In the corner of his eyes he saw Tweek getting off of Kenny and quickly sitting down on his earlier seat, looking down and blushing. He turned his head around slowly again and stared at his lightly shaking hands.

What the _fuck _was that?

Why the hell was his fucking heart _skipping _a fucking _beat_?

He squeezed his hands into a fist and hated his confusion and his faster beating heart. Surely he just had too much alcohol in his blood and everything was too fuzzy for him. Why else would he react like that after his ex-best friend just grinned at him?

"Well done Tweek!" Wendy laughed and wrapped her arms around his boyfriend.

"Who would have known that you can shake your booty like that!" Clyde joked and they bursted out in laughter. Tweek blushed and smiled a bit, looking at his dare-partner.

"Erm...t-thanks?" Craig could feel his friend shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, I liked it too! Maybe I´ll have the pleasure for another round?" Kenny grinned and winked at the twitching teen who was looking at him with wide eyes, his blush red as a tomato. A sudden brainstorm came to the tall boy as he watched his friend struggling.

Maybe Kenny was Tweeks crush?

He knew that mostly everyone would have blushed a bit at Kennys comment, but the blonds reaction and that he really _did _the dare was surprising. He could have just drank a shot instead of doing the dare. Craig wasn´t sure if Tweek would have done the dare if Stan or Clyde would have been the ones he needed to dance upon. Even if he would have been his "dare-partner", Tweek surely wouldn´t have done it so promptly. And when they entered the party and drunk a welcoming shot with Kenny, his friend did looked a bit flushed as he thought about it now. Craig squinted at the blond and rested his head on his hand. He needed to watch him better, maybe he _really _liked the perverted blond?

"M-My turn! GAH!" the little blond was still red in his face, but he tried to ignore the fact he embarrassed himself in front of the most popular people in their college. As Tweeks twitching hand reached out to the bottle, Craig looked up again trying to let his expression as annoyed and emotionless as always. Tweek played with his pants as he thought about a good dare that would have to top the twerking on Kennys lap. The raven knew it was tearing him apart to think about something good, which was making him a bigger nervous wrack. Suddenly Butters got up and patted his knuckles together like he always used to when he was little. The teens looked up at him with questioning looks.

"Sorry fellas, but I-I´m not playing anymore I need to go home, or I´m going to get grounded!" he blushed and looked at his tiny feet. Token smiled, got up and patted on the boys back, the others watching them. Good for Tweek, he had more time to think.

"Okay, no problem dude! It was nice that you came!" Butters met his dark eyes and smiled back at him, nodding and waving them goodbye. After he turned around the corner, the attention was again on the game and on the twitching teen who should have thought about the next dare to entertain them all. They took a sip on their little glasses and stared at him, Tweek shifted and looked desperately to Craig. He lifted a brow at the blond leaning towards him and whispering into his ear, his breathing hot of the alcohol.

"C-could you take the dare? I have no idea!" his friend sat back again and looked at him,pleading. The taller teen clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows. He hated it as well setting a dare, it was so stupid and annoying. But Tweeks wide, pleading eyes made him softer and he nodded again taking the bottle in his hand.

"Why are you doing the dare, Craig?" Bebe asked him with a kind of flirty smile, as she played with her blond curly hair. This bitch was so irritating. Clyde who had his arm around her shoulder smirked at him and the others watched the scene interested. He shrugged.

"Tweek´s to shy." with that he spun the bottle, getting a frustrated look of Tweek. Now they thought he was a fucking pussy, but Craig didn´t care. Everyone stared at the bottle again and waited for the next dare and the next to do whatever the stoic teen would demand.

"You need to bring me a beer." the glares that he got from everyone sitting on the couch were too hilarious. The shock and disappointment was written on their faces and Craig cracked a smile. Even he had some humor and his tipsiness was a good icebreaker.

"Just kidding. You need to dance on the table with your shirt off."

"Yeah man, that´s what I´m talking about!" the boys smirked and Kenny gave him a thump up. For the boys it wouldn´t be embarrassing -not as much as for the girls though. Clyde and Bebe looked at each other and smiled smugly, the raven rolled his eyes at that. Of course she wouldn´t struggle to take off her shirt and dance on a table in front of a bunch of people. Stupid bitch. Wendy and Nichole shared some disapproving looks, but they didn´t say anything to change the dare. If they really didn´t want to do it, then they could drink instead of doing it though. They sighted and now all focused on the bottle which rotated and slowly stopped on the next person. Bebe let out a disappointed grunt and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh..." the black girl shifted uncomfortably on her chair and looked to her boyfriend who wasn´t as pleased either with her doing the dare. The boys watched Nichole sit up straight and looking at Craig with her big, dark eyes. He knew she didn´t wanted to do it. If she doesn´t want to do the dares, then she could also just stand up and go away. But he waited for her to speak up.

"I don´t think I want to do it..." she smiled shyly and clenched her knees. Kenny and Bebe sighted disappointed, receiving a glare of Token. The others didn´t mind her skipping the dare, it was a rule that she could drink instead of doing the dare. Token was visibly relieved that his girlfriend wasn´t a slut like Bebe and that she wouldn´t do anything just to gain some hungry glares of the men. Craig didn´t really care if she was or wasn´t going to do it so he poured her the vodka in her shot glass.

"Thanks!" she drank it and made a face afterwards for the burning feeling in her throat.

"Okay now you need to spin the bottle Nichole!" Kenny informed and leaned back in his seat. Now he was sitting on the chair in which Butters sat earlier and could see everyone from his new position. Nichole nodded and spun the bottle, looking up at Wendy and smiling at her.

"Well, now that it´s a girls turn..." somehow there was a moment of giggling from the girls and the boys shared questioning looks. It was irritating how girls could understand themselves so well even without talking. They knew they would have a dare that included something between two boys. Somehow girls were always into two boys making out, but it was the same with boys, two girls making out was one of the most popular dares -of course after a few shots.

"The dare is to... take a tequila shot off of Craigs neck!" god dammit, was this the thank for his acceptance to drink instead of the dare of Nichole?

Craig glared at her and then at the other girls who were laughing loudly. She smiled at him, forming silently a _sorry_. He clicked his tongue and leaned back into the couch. Stan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was one of the guys who wasn´t really good to talk about gay stuff. Even if his best friend was dating a guy who was his friend too. Maybe that´s why he was so uncomfortable with this. Token, Clyde and himself weren´t as pleased either, but it wasn´t the worst thing that could happen on _spin the bottle_. He glanced at Tweek who was twitching as usual and blushing a bit. Craig prayed that he would be the one doing the dare, it wasn´t something new and it would be the less awkward situation. Kenny was the only one of the boys who was smirking at the slowly stopping bottle. Hopefully it wouldn´t be Kenny, or he would lick his whole body he was sure of that. If it would be one of the girls he hopes it would be a least Nichole, she was the only one who wasn´t annoying and _disgusting_. Slowly the bottle stopped again and finally the eyes shot up to the person who would have to lick salt off of his neck. The outburst of laughter was suddenly all around him, while Token and Tweek looked at him worriedly. He ignored their stares and couldn´t concentrate in anything else than the bottle. This was a fucking joke. Craigs face went even paler as it already was and he felt the piercing pain in his stomach again, cheeks growing hotter mixed with a cold shudder running down his spine.

_Fuck!_

"Haha, it´s you babe!" Bebe wiped away a tear, laughing and poking her boyfriend in his sides. The slightly uncomfortable and shocked expression of the teen faded away as he met the gaze of his girlfriend. Clyde laughed a bit awkwardly scratching his head and glanced up to Craig, looking in his lightly pink stoic face. The raven tried to look as normal as possible, but he couldn´t detain the strange feeling inside him mixed with shock, anger and embarrassment. He was sure Clyde was feeling uncomfortable too, but he had the feeling he would do it, even if a few hours ago they had first spoken together. It would be a risk doing that now, before they were even friends again and Craig knew his fellow friend bore it in mind. They held the awkward stare for a bit, this time both didn´t dare to look away. It was like a silent conversation, or at least some signs about what they were going to do. The others continued laughing and waiting for the dare to take place. In between his laughter Kenny took the bottle of vodka in his hand, ready to pour some in the brown haired´s glass. He waved it in front of the two uncomfortably shifting boys to get their attention. Clydes eyes drifted to the blue ones of the blond and suddenly he looked very flushed. Craigs piecing eyes followed the other boys action and waited for him to do something.

"So Clyde, what are you going to do, man?" Kenny grinned, still holding the bottle in between them. Now tension and curiosity filled the air around the teens and Clyde shifted more in his seat, Bebe holding onto his arm but looking at Craig trying to read his stoic face. One more reason to hold his annoyed glare. Wendy and Nichole were sitting next to each other now, giggling and whispering something. Surely something about the two boys that struggled with the new dare. Token just watched the scene silently, with a bit of worry on his face. He knew the _relationship _the two ex-best friends had and that they weren´t going to talk ever again if this would become too awkward. Stan scratched his head looking away and trying to look as unimpressed as possible, but his furrowed brows showed otherwise. He really was exaggerating, it wasn´t even a kiss. At the thought of him kissing Clyde, another hot and cold shiver ran through his body. He frowned and leaned back to the seat again, concentrating on Tweeks messy blond hair. What the hell was wrong with him?

Some hours ago he didn´t even want to see the fucking idiot!

Finally Clyde moved and first Craig thought he would lean over and do the dare, but instead he took the little glass and shoved it towards Kenny and his vodka. Craig felt himself relaxing again, knowing that he wouldn´t have to be in an strange situation with the other boy. But deep down he felt something like...anger and disappointment. He frowned, surely he had drunk too much alcohol already, that was the only explanation for now.

"Aww!" the girls growled disappointed and Bebe pushed her boyfriend a bit. Stan turned his attention to the table and game again, looking really relieved as well as Token and Tweek. But they were more relieved to know that Clyde and him wouldn´t have an possible, awkward relation afterwards. Now they could become friends again. Kenny was the only one who continued grinning at them, while he poured some of the liquid in Clydes glass.

"Oh man~" he said in a singing voice after he pulled down the bottle again and leaned back in his chair. The brown haired boy made a face and turned his head towards the raven haired boy again. Meeting the piercing blue eyes he cracked a smile and pulled his head back, swallowing the bitter beverage. After that he clanked his glass on the table and rested his arms around Bebes shoulder who gave him a somehow angry look which he just smirked away. Tweek looked up at his raven friend and smiled at him reassuringly, but Craig had his stoic face again and just shrugged and sniffed. The game continued as Clyde grabbed the bottle and spun it.

* * *

><p><em>He held the red shirt in his hands and eyed the logo of their new high school. His blue eyes shifted towards the grinning boy sitting across him on their usual spot in the cafeteria of their school. Putting the shirt down on the table he lifted his brow.<em>

"_You want to join the basketball club?" his nasally annoyed voice made Clyde look up from his shirt which he grabbed and tossed into his bag again._

"_Yeah, I already played a few games, so I thought _why not_?" he grinned and layed his head in his hands, watching his best friend with shining eyes._

"_You know you are to chubby for playing basketball." the grin disappeared and the brown haired boy frowned, trying to reach out and punch the raven haired boy who cracked a smile at his teasing joke. But Clyde missed his arm, making Craigs smile widen a bit more._

"_You´re so mean! I´m not _that _fat anymore!" he whined and let his head fall down on the table. His friend sniffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Clyde turned his head so he could look into the piercing blue eyes of the other boy._

"_Yes you are."_

"_No, I´m not! Don´t you support me? You´re my best friend, you should say to me that my high school plans will work out to be awesome and everything!"_

"_Than I would lie to you."_

"_That´s so mean, Craig!"_

"_It´s not, it´s just the truth."_

"_...yeah but it´s mean!"_

"_So you accept that you´re too fat to play?" he cracked a smile and Clyde glared at him._

"_Craig!" he whined and frowned._

"_I´m going to be really good and than you´ll have to apologize to me!" he poked his tongue out at him and buried his head again into his arms._

"_Yeah right." he made a face and stared at his friend, who wasn´t looking up at him._

"_I mean it and I´ll be totally famous!" Craig grunted and Clyde continued his monologue._

"_Than I´ll have lots of girls coming after me and you´ll beg on your knees that I should find a girlfriend for you!" the taller boy rolled his eyes._

"_Totally."_

"_And than I´m going to pair you off with the ugliest girl!" _

"_Yep."_

"_God dammit Craig!" Clyde looked at him angrily, but his friend just rolled his eyes again and growled. How he loved to tease him, it was so funny._

"_You´re talking shit, so I don´t need to answer you."_

"_I´m not talking shit! It´s what will happen when we enter high school in half a year, if you don´t support my basketball qualities!" he snorted out and lifted his head._

"_Yes, that´s aaall going to happen." he couldn´t help but chuckle at the angry expression of his best friend, who had some tears in his eyes too. As always when he got mad._

"_It is and if not than it´s all your fault and of your pessimism!" _

"_Why would it be my fault? It´s you who´ll fuck it up when you´ll play your first match." _

"_Because you´re my best friend and I´m much more confident if you believe in me!...And I´m not going to fuck it up!" he frowned again and stared right into Craigs eyes._

"_That was so gay, Clyde."_

"_What, why?" he glared and blushed a bit._

"_You´re much more _confident _if I _believe _in you? That´s totally faggy, man." he smirked at Clyde who was covering his face and growling into them._

"_God dammit Craig, you drive me crazy!" _

"_That´s not better, Clyde." his friend glared at him through his fingers, still covering his face. Craig just smiled smugly at him and waited for him to counter his last sentence. _

"_I really hate you Craig..." he whined and let his hands fall on his lap._

"_Yeah, me too." he smirked at the other boy. He was the only one who would ever see more smiles and emotions of Craig. Clyde still frowned, but he wasn´t the type to _not _smile all the time, so as expected he grinned at him flipping his friend off. Of course receiving the same rude gesture back. They both laughed, Clyde more and louder than Craig but still with the same emotion behind it. But the raven stopped as his two other friends finally came to their table and sat down beside them with their food. They greeted each other and all ate their lunch together, laughing and chatting about all kind of stuff, but they were still young so they hadn´t anything too important to talk about. It was the time where they could still be kids._

_This would be one of the last times they would be eating so peacefully together._

_But no one knew right now._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4~<strong>

**It was a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you still liked it! **

**I have a bit off things to do now that college started, but I´ll try to upload as soon as I can! ^^**

**It would be nice if you would leave a review! ~**


End file.
